Kiba the Cat
by iRemix
Summary: KibaOC - Kiba is finally confronted by his father after abandoning his family years before. Now after the altercation Kiba finds himself stuck inside the body of a cat and in the home of one of his peers, Rei Miharu. Will he finally learn to forgive his father and get return to his original state?
1. Introduction

I know this one of the most cliché story plots around but you have to agree Kiba as a cat is very amusing only because he's a dog person and hates cats! This is a KibaOC story so if you hate the pairing just leave. I don't own the Naruto characters I only own my OC.

Introduction

"A cat?" Her wide eyes blinked a few times staring down at a chocolate brown coloured kitten sitting before her with a rather disgruntled look on his or her face. She couldn't look away; the look was an amusing one. She checked every direction before moving down to pick up the cat, who made a swat at her.

"Hey, that's not very nice!" She mumbled retracting her hand from his outdrawn nails. Once again, she made a grab, this time by the scruff rendering it almost immobile before gently resting it in her arms, smoothly running her hands behind its ears, earning a content purr.

The brunette girl didn't speak again enjoying the softness of the kittens fur against her finger tips, she hadn't been expecting to find a kitten on her way home from school but was she glad she did, this kitten would make a wonderful addition to her lonely apartment.

Earlier that day

The sky outside was blue, no cloud had dared disturb the serene image, the leaves once green from the summers beginning had now begun to shrivel and become bright reds, the end of summer and the beginning of autumn. The students inside weren't too keen on what was happening outside, no, they were more preoccupied on getting out and home to relax – some would do their work; others would plant themselves in front of their tv and computers, while others would stay after classes for clubs. There was nothing out of place, a completely normal school day.

Kiba trampled down the hallways moving through the clutter of freshman who huddled in groups, fear was evident, they were in a new place, new faces, and they were fresh meat. He let out a scoff opening his locker door and shoving his book bag inside, a heavy burden that wrecked his posture and made his muscles ache. A group of grade nine's stared at the tall male, they had yet been touched by the effects of puberty, their voices cracked and their bodies still resembled that of children.

"Can I help you?" He broke the silence of the group who scurried away from the angry looking teen. But, who could blame him he couldn't bring his beloved Akamaru to school, it was against the rules – but he was regarded as a rule break. Nonetheless his mother had made sure to keep him in school and the massive dog at home, garnering a very discontent and angry Kiba.

"Bro, you don't have to permanently traumatize them. Not yet at least," Naruto snickered slapping a hand on his back.

Naruto was the school's most well known senior; probably second in comparison to Sasuke, whatever the case he was known because of his pranks and rebellious antics. In all fairness, he had slowly quieted down and began to get to work hoping to get a scholarship to any college. He had hired the help of one of the school's best tutors, Hinata. A shame that she was much help when he was around her but they bother gained something from the other, Naruto grew some smart and Hinata was learning to conquer her bashful nature.

"You don't have them whispering nonsense about you." Kiba slammed his locker door closed and leaned against it with his arms crossed.

"Come on! Everyone's always talking nonsense about me!"

The Inuzuka rolled his eyes in a disregard fashion, kicking off the wall and strolling down the hall toward first period with Naruto following along with his wide grin.

"Say, you're Hinata's friend, right?"

"Stupid question, you know I am."

"Yes, right! What does she like in terms of gifts?" What an odd question to pose, his feral eyes widened with a questionable look before narrowing.

"Why?"

"Well you see, she's been helping me so much and I just wanted to thank her" with every word he spoke his cheeks darkened.

"Okay?" He knew better then what his friend was letting on but didn't press it because one, it wasn't his business no matter how curious he was, two, he really didn't want to speaking about a girl who he closely regarded as a sister in _that _sort of light. "Well, if I remember correctly she loves the basic girl stuff, has a sweet spot for cinnamon rolls."

Kiba shrugged his shoulders scratching the back of his neck in an awkward manner, he honestly never thought about asking what Hinata liked he simply just chose something and gave it to her, he knew even if she didn't like it she would accept the gift with gratitude because she wasn't someone who would decline it.

"Thanks, I think that helps?" Naruto snickered uncomfortably entering the classroom, walking down the isle and into his seat near the back. Kiba took the one to his right.

The two didn't say much after that, the classroom filled with the regular students, no one seemed in much of a hurry because their teacher was the one who was always late.

There wasn't much Kiba complained about in his life, he had been raised by his mother and sister, both outstanding women, but one thing he resented the most was his father. His blood boiled every time he thought about the man who abandoned his family, he hated the fact that he looked like him, hated the possibility that one day he could become like him. He closed his eyes, turning his head to the scenery outside, he was certain of one thing and he would try very hard to make sure it never happened and that was to become like his father.

So the time came, the bell rang and the students piled out of the school talking to one another. It was nice to feel the warmth of the afternoon sun caress his face; he was surrounded by his friends. He could hear Shikamaru complain that Ino was forcing him to walk her home but he knew well enough that even though he was _deeming _it troublesome he enjoyed the blonde's company. Naruto had already made a beeline to the library where Hinata would be waiting for their study session with a white pastry box in hand. It was a usual day in his opinion until he noticed something out of place, a man he recognized from his early childhood, leaning against a red corvette.

"Hey son, long time."

Kiba's blood ran cold, staring at the man as a frown crossed his features. "Son? You don't have the right to call me your son."

"What are you talking about? I'm your father."

"My father? I don't have one!" His voice rose causing those around to stop, Shikamaru eyed the seen as Ino stood at his side in confusion.

"Don't do this here, Kiba." The man's voice lowered, glaring at his younger counterpart. "Let's get in the car and talk about this somewhere else."

"Like hell I am" he gave a sickening chuckle weaving around him and onto the sidewalk. He didn't want to deal with this now, not yet, he wasn't ready.

"Don't walk away from me."

"I have every right to, you did the same thing."

That comment didn't bode well with the older man, he grabbed Kiba by the shoulder and that was his ultimate mistake. Kiba cringed at the feel of his hand grip onto his beige school cardigan he could feel the tense muscles of his hand against his shoulder. The brunette spun around with his fist up, connecting it with his father's jaw, a sickening crack was heard.

"Don't you ever come near me or mom or Hana again!"

Kiba didn't look back at the man who was on the floor holding his jaw. No, he didn't ever want to see him again so he ran, ran away from the scene and from his past, never forgive the man who left his family. He remembered nothing after that. When he came too he was staring up at a girl he recognized from his school, Rei Miharu. He had no idea why she called him a cat or why she was so big or why she was so damn strong or why the hell it felt so good when she rubbed his ears. All he knew something wasn't right when she didn't seem to know who he was and why she was taking him to her home.

"You're quite the funny kitty." She teased letting him down when they reached, what he assumed, her home.

'_Stop calling me a cat!' _But all that he heard escape his mouth was "Meow". _'The hell?'_

"Finally, you speak!" Her smile broadened shuffling through the cupboard for a small bowl and filling it with water. "Here, you must be thirsty."

Rei sat down at the kitchen table watching as the kitten looked down at the bowl, horrified.

'_How am I a cat?! HOW DID THIS HAPPEN?!' _The fur on his back rose letting out a screech of terror throughout the apartment. This had to be a dream, a nightmare! There was no possible way for someone to be turned into a cat, science had never advanced to that point and he would know if he had been a test dummy.

"Hey, hey! What's wrong?"

Kiba found himself once more on her lap being stroked in a soothing manner, why was he finding her touch so pleasurable?

"We need a name for you…" she finally mumbled bringing him up to her eye level. From where he was he could see her face clearly, he admitted she was pretty with the long, dark eyelashes that accentuated her brown eyes. "Any suggestions?"

She knew he wouldn't be able to really give her any ideas but it would be nice if he could. In truth he reminded her a lot of someone from school but she couldn't put her finger on it.

Kiba scampered out of her hands and onto the table, how was he going to tell her his name? He pranced around the table and across to the bowl of water, taking another look and finally a drink. His name was Kiba; the true meaning of his name was 'fang' so how was he to get it across? Cat's had fangs.

Rei watched in silence seeing his every actions before he settled in front of her letting out a yawn, however he didn't close his mouth, his tail swished back and forth behind him and she stared on.

"Something in your mouth?" She tilted her head to the side, bringing out her finger and that's when he bit her – not hard but enough to get her attention.

"You have some sharp teeth there, kitten." He meowed getting up from his seated position, tail swishing faster. "Sharp? Is that what you want your name to be?"

He bit her once more, "Ow, stop that!"

"Teeth?" Again, he sank his one fang down on her. "You have some nasty fangs on you."

He meowed once more, pressing his head into her hand. "Fang?"

He didn't respond, expressionless – was she stupid?

"Kiba?"

'_That's it!'_ He pressed his hand closer finally settling down and looking up at her with his sharp eyes.

"Odd, you want to be named after one of my classmates" she didn't read much into it, instead she smiled brightly down at him petting him affectionately. It was a bonus for her because she had found the young Inuzuka to her liking – attracted to him if you'd like but that was a secret for her owns self and no one else.

"Kiba it is then."

* * *

I do hope you enjoyed the first chapter, please leave your comments on what you think I should improve on, please refrain from harsh comments or criticisms.


	2. Not good at all

**This is the second chapter to Kiba the Cat, honestly I do hope someone is enjoying this as much as I'm having fun writing it out.**

**Kiba or any other Naruto character does not belong to me, I only own Rei.**

**Please enjoy!**

**Not good at all!**

Kiba had really hoped that it had all been a dream, that when he woke up he'd be in his bed alongside his canine companion, Akamaru. That's what he hoped when he stirred that morning.

His body rolled to the side, cracking his eyes open but what he saw wasn't what he had been expecting. No, he could feel a blush come on as he stared at the sleeping girl. This could either be a delightful fantasy or it only confirmed that he was still indeed in the body of a cat.

Kiba would have really preferred it to be a dream, a pleasant one where he shared a bed with a rather attractive female, if he was in his regular masculine body and not that of a feline. But in a way he counted his blessings that it had been Rei who took him home and not some lonely weirdo passing on by, God only knew how many of those were in this town, it could have been Naruto or worse Sasuke. He shook the image out of his head as he sat up, unbeknownst to him that his tail was swishing side to side in content.

It had only been a day that he had been there but he had long admitted to himself that she was quite the pleasant girl.

The brunette stirred, rubbing her head into the pillow trying so desperately to keep on sleeping but it was too late the moment passed and her brown eyes fluttered open. For a moment she was dazed in a sleep like stupor.

Kiba mentally chuckled at her appearance, disheveled hair and droopy eyes. But even so she had an endearing aura about her as she finally sat up and stretching her arms over her head.

"Good morning, Kiba…" She greeted the small cat, licked her dry lips and leaned down to pat him affectionately on the head.

His eyes followed her form, glued if you will, as he watched Rei finally get out of bed looking for something.

"I'll be back in a few minutes, I need to take a shower."

His entire body stiffened, leaving the boy-transformed-cat to swim in thoughts. _'A shower'_ he repeated mentally, his eyes never left the door. _'This isn't good. Not good at all!'_

At school he had often been pegged as a 'womanizer', he never claimed to such a title. No, to a degree he even feared the opposite sex but Kiba wouldn't deny that he was a flirt but he didn't go around deliberately breaking girls hearts after spending time with them, problem was he was honest. If he didn't enjoy the date he wasn't going to lead them on, but if they threw them on him who was he to deny them some loving.

But this, this was too much even for him. He had never actually been intimate with a girl; he could feel his tiny body heat up at the idea. It was all too overwhelming.

It felt like the minutes passed quickly when the girl walked back in with a towel nicely wrapped around her body as she focused on drying out her hair without a care of who was watching. Well, she didn't necessarily know either.

'_BAD, VERY BAD!'_ The sirens in Kiba's head went off but his eyes couldn't help but map out her body continuously. He felt like such a pervert.

Rei sat at the edge of the bed, staring down at Kiba with a delightful grin, "I'm sure you wouldn't want a bath."

'_NOPE! NOW PUT ON SOME DAMN CLOTHES!' _He lets out a squeaky meow before crawling under the covers, keeping his eyes anywhere but on her.

She didn't know what just happened but perhaps the kitten understood more then he lead on almost like a human boy. She shrugged her shoulders, deciding that his actions were cute and promptly dressed herself.

When Kiba heard her move off the bed, he waited a few long minutes before reemerging. It's not that he didn't _want_ to look because he did; he just felt that he was invading her privacy by staring. It dawned on him that he would perhaps have to go through this more times.

'_How much longer am I to suffer this curse?' _Kiba was literally praying up to the heavens for an answer. It was so hard to sit there and watch a beautiful girl with barely a thing on and not act on instinct – even so he knew he would never force himself on any girl. He shuddered if his mother ever found out that he 'touched' a girl inappropriately.

"Are you hungry?"

Her voice brought Kiba out of his trance, poking his head out from under the blankets. He let out a relieved sigh when he saw she was dressed and properly concealed.

"Meow."

"I don't have cat food, but perhaps I'll substitute for now with some cold cuts and after we'll take a trip to the pet store. How does that sound?"

'_I am not eating cat food, what do you take me for?!'_ His face deadpanned, tail curled around his paws as he stared up at her, very much not amused.

"You are quite the expressive kitty," there was an edge of teasing as she scooped him up.

In her arms Kiba felt oddly secure and protected, her warmth alone was enough to lull him to sleep. Alas, his small trip was just that, small. He was placed on the kitchen counter as Rei rummaged for some food.

While she did that his attention wandered around the home, he had been there for 24 hours and he had yet to see anyone but her. Did she live alone?

Kiba looked over the counter and with a breath jumped down, landing rather gracefully. He sauntered about, taking in the new smells. Every smell was stronger, ever part of him was more alert.

He found himself in front of a frame on the desk in the living room, his eyes immediately located Rei in the picture it was the other three he didn't recognize, he knew right away it was her family by the facial similarities, but where were they?

His ears twitched when he heard someone, who he presumed to be Rei, behind him.

"I see you found my family" there was a twinge of sadness in her voice. It didn't suit her.

"I came to the city of Konoha on my own under a scholarship."

'_That makes much more sense'_ Kiba agreed, stealing a quick glance. There were tears that brimmed, his eyes widened. _'Don't cry! For the love of God, don't cry!"_

"I miss them so much" she confessed rubbing her eyes and staining her cheeks red. "They're so far away and I only get to see them on breaks."

'_So… she's lonely.'_ He didn't know how he would manage living on his own in a strange city without his mom or sister. He'd probably starve to death.

In a fluid motion he was in her arms, giving her the comfort she needed.

She continued, pointing to the faces. "That's my mom Yuki, my dad Honou, and my younger sister Hotaru."

'_I feel kinda' bad for her.'_

Kiba rubbed his head against her arm; funny he had never been this much of a touchy person, not to strangers. But she needed the firm belief that someone was there even if it was just a cat.

"But you're here now. I don't have to talk to myself anymore." Rei laughed sarcastically at how strange her sentence was.

That's when he realized it, when this (whatever sorcery) wore off she'd be heart broken, devastated that her companion was gone. He could only imagine if he lost Akamaru suddenly. The idea made him cringe. He knew he couldn't break her heart but he couldn't remain in a cat's body for the rest of his life. No, he had a family, his mom and sister must be worried sick – or didn't care at all.

His mother had a very firm belief of 'learn from your mistakes' or 'learn through experience' she often didn't worry until a week had passed. If it were his sister, she'd be more concerned. He believed it was because he was the man of the house.

oxo

The morning was uneventful, a typical Saturday morning. The real amusement came when Rei tried to get Kiba into a carrier for their small trip. She ultimately had to settle with taking him in her arms.

'_I could honestly get used to this.'_

They were stopped a few times mostly by females to gawk at how cute he was. The compliments made him beam. He didn't so much enjoy when 'girly-men' ask to pick him up. Any man that approached to touch him he swatted at and that would earn him a stern 'no' from his now current provider.

"I can only assume you are completely straight."

'_Damn, right!'_

Like hell he was going to let some man touch him and pet him and stroke him. Only women were allowed that privilege, more so only Rei.

The girl gave a defeated sigh; she honestly believed he was sulking. This cat, he was quite the character. She was definitely glad she had named him Kiba; he resembled her classmate so much it was kind of scary.

Another thing he didn't like was that it almost seemed that the pet store only had male workers, who used him as an excuse to 'help' her out.

'_That's why you have signs, morons!' _They flew to her like bees to honey. He had no right to complain, he had her attention all day and he thoroughly enjoyed it. He just didn't quite take to the looks she received at times.

"He's still a growing boy so I'd recommend the kitten formula."

'_Duh!'_

"Then, if you decide to keep him inside switch over to the indoor cat food, but this only starts after a year of age."

Rei nodded her head taking the blue bag and dropping it into her cart. "Thank you so much."

"Also, you may want to consult with your local veterinarian and have him looked over. He needs his boosters and rabies shots."

Kiba could see he was using his 'memorized from the store manual' knowledge on her to win her interest. And, damn, it was working. Rei was glowing with excitement.

"Of course."

"Don't forget, you may want to neuter him at the right age."

'_NO ONE IS COMING NEAR MY BALLS!'_

Kiba's tail stiffened as he let out a loud hiss. No one was chopping off his balls! They were staying where they rightfully belonged, between his legs.

"I won't."

'_How could she?'_ He shot the clerk a glare. This was about the last he had of the man before leaping out of her arms and paying him some well-deserved respect.

Kiba had made sure to leave a small present on his open toed shoes. "GAH! He's pissing on me!"

"Oh my God! I'm so sorry!" Rei swooped down rescuing the man from further embarrassment.

"He's smiling! The little monster is mocking me!"

'_Next time it won't be piss.'_ He warned feeling rather accomplished as Rei scurried to pay and get out the door before he could cause any more problems.

oxo

"Kiba," she let out an exasperated breath as she closed the door behind her. "I can't believe you did that."

'_Pfft, I regret nothing.'_

"I can't stay mad at you though. As much as I want to, I can't."

'_Good. Don't be mad, I like your smile a whole lot more.'_ He realized his statement glad it stayed in his head.

"Next time hold it in though." She dropped the bags on the kitchen counter. "But he is right, you do need to see a vet."

'_Don't make me piss on you too.'_

"For now just to have you checked out."

Rei knew there was an animal clinic in the area. And, Kiba knew the doctor personally.

'_Hana…'_ Perhaps, this next trip wouldn't be so bad. Maybe, she'd be able to help him. Somehow notice it's her younger brother and have advice to change him back. That seemed like a long shot though.

**oxo**

**Done the next chapter!**

**I should really be reading 'The Stone Raft' instead of writing this but I have much more fun doing this then reading Saramago's novel ;D**

**Please do R and R.**


	3. Oh boy

**Here is the third chapter; I was a bit stumped in writing it out so please bear with me.**

**Kiba or any Naruto character belongs to Masashi Kishimoto. I only own Rei.**

**Oh boy**

Had anyone been watching they would have all agreed that the brunette girl was lonely and socially inept. The majority of her day was spent trying to teach the kitten to use the litter box properly but he surprised her by going straight to the toilet. Even more surprising was when he turned on the t.v. and flipped through the channels.

This was _definitely_ not normal in a cat.

Even though Rei found it very interesting she simply assumed that Kiba was a fast learner, better yet a self-taught learner. It made her feel like a proud mother.

"You're quite intelligent."

'_Tell that to my teachers…'_ He couldn't count how many times he had been told he was a lost cause just because he was a little lazy. He defended himself by saying he wasn't as bad as Shikamaru – but as everyone knew the Nara was a genius. Who would have known?

Later that same day Rei walked into her room to find her clothes laying on the floor, the cat had his nails digging into one of her t-shirts. The familiar sound of fabric ripping broke her out of her daze.

"Kiba!"

Neko Kiba jumped, his fur rose in surprise before continuing, almost smug of his actions. It wasn't that he was being an ass; he just wanted to tease her. Kiba had specifically went through the clothes he had the best access to and selected the clothes out of… personal distaste.

"That was my favourite shirt!" The brunette pouted, brows furrowed in obvious anger.

She made a grab for him by the scruff. Kiba however made a swat in retaliation. This pattern continued for about five minutes before Rei managed to tame him. What was she going to do?

"You're a menace!"

'_I was doing you a favour.'_

Monday couldn't come fast enough for the girl who during the weekend had tried to tame Kiba of his unusual behaviour. She had tried to stitch up her clothes after being terrorized by the kitten's sharp claws.

"Rei, you look tired! What happened?"

"Huh? Oh, I barely got any sleep last night…" Rei muttered under her breath.

Ino's entire disposition lit up as if she had caught the hidden message in her words.

"Do you have a man in your life?" Ino tilted her head to the side "You know he's doing something right wh-"

"Don't finish that sentence!" Rei's cheeks grew bright red, as she knew very well where that sentence was heading.

"You never let me have fun."

"I think you have enough fun for the both of us."

"Very true, very true."

There was a buzzing whisper floating around them. Ino, the gossip queen, took pleasure in rumors and flew to the group of huddled females. Rei was curious but she didn't follow staying beside her locker, rummaging through her books for first period.

"Rei," Ino breathed over her shoulder. "You won't believe what's happened?"

"Sasuke came out of the closet?"

"Don't joke of such nonsense!" The blonde mocked her pain but her brilliant smile gave away her playfulness. "Joking aside it appears that Kiba hasn't been seen since Friday."

She was surprised but hardly believed that one of their peers was missing. "I honestly doubt that. He'll show up."

These things just didn't happen to people you know. Rei placed all speculation aside; she wasn't about to be thrown out of her loop mostly because Kiba had been known for pulling stunts all the time.

The day continued without a hitch, the rumors grew and it was toward the end of the day that the possible gossip was accurate. There was a part of her that worried for Kiba's safety, it just didn't make sense. She had often seen how rough the Inuzuka could be with others so how could he so willingly disappear? It made no sense.

…or did it?

The walk home was oddly calm, Ino had disappeared with Sakura and Hinata. This left Rei to walk home alone. Her main thought was that Kiba had managed to destroy her home, it made her visibly shudder at the mess that awaited her. The apartment however, when she walked in, was the same way she had left it in the morning.

"Kiba?" Rei called, dropping her bag near the door. There was no meow in response. "Where is he?"

**oxo**

When Rei left that morning for school Kiba found himself to be bored. He was irritated. He was stuck in a small body without a way to communicate what he was really thinking. The hours were moving excruciatingly slow or his liking.

'_A nap should speed things up.'_

He hopped onto the bed with ease. There was an upside to being that small, getting around was easy, hiding was even easier, and running was a breeze. The small body of his curled into a ball.

'_This is exactly what I need.'_

**oxo**

Rei stood at the doorway to her room frozen in place, shocked and surprised to see someone on her bed, sleeping… naked. She couldn't speak as the body turned, the face recognizable.

'_This can't be happening to me… this is a dream!'_ The girl was trying to convince herself. Trying but failing.

Kiba yawned, opening his eyes to meet Rei's. He grinned and sat up, still not having realized what had happened.

"Meow" he paused. His voice was deeper, strange. He tried once more. "Meow."

"PUT SOME CLOTHES ON!" She didn't care at that moment that he was in her home, on her bed. What she cared about was that he was completely nude on her bed.

'_What is she talking about?'_ It was at that moment he looked down at himself. Indeed he was naked. Wait. Kiba's cheeks flared up as he grabbed her pillow.

"Oh my God! I'm back!" He placed the pillow over his crotch trying so desperately to conceal his dignity but she had already seen everything. Kiba was merely glad she had closed the door as she walked out.

"Well shit, what am I going to wear now?" He mumbled under his breath. He worried about the girl on the other side of the door, how was he going to explain to her that the small kitten she had rescued had been him all along?

'_Easy she isn't. She's going to call the cops on you and have you sent to the mental institution.'_

It felt good to be able to run a hand through his hair but more importantly he just felt happy to be back to normal. Being a cat wasn't something he thoroughly enjoyed.

**oxo**

Somehow Rei managed to place her embarrassment aside and find him some clothes. Still, she wasn't about to make eye contact with her intruder.

The two sat silently at her kitchen table, staring down at the coffee.

"Rei…" He was trying to get her attention.

"W-what?" Her cheeks were still holding that familiar pink. "W-what are you doing in my house?"

"I can explain" he managed. "You see I was that cat you saved, funny huh?"

This time she looked up, clearly not believing a word he said. "Are you high?"

"What? No!" Kiba groaned.

"Looks like it."

"Okay, fair enough. It is an exaggerated story but it's the truth. Look I can prove it!"

Her chocolate eyes followed him as he walked around the kitchen.

"You told me about your parents, how you moved here on a scholarship and that you miss them." There was an uncomfortable pause. "And then… you started to cry… I comforted you in that tiny body."

Rei couldn't believe her ears; he had been spying on her? That sounded just as far-fetched as the cat story.

"You're lying…" she whispered.

"I'm not. Look your mom's name is Yuki, your dad is Honou, and your sister is Hotaru!"

"No… stop it…"

"Rei, please believe me. I'm not lying to you; I was that cat the entire time! I even managed to get you to call me by my proper name!"

There was no response this time around; she just stared down at the table in disbelief.

"I know it's hard but trust me."

"… I believe you."

"You do?!" He was surprised.

"Yeah…"

"Awesome!"

Kiba pumped his arms up in enthusiasm. Rei, however, was less impressed.

"You are one horrible cat, you understand that! Peeing on the clerk's shoe! Tearing my clothes! A-and…" the blush returned as she fiddled with the cup in her hand. "Y-you almost saw me n-naked."

Kiba swallowed thickly, "Y-yeah. I'm sorry about the clothes, I'll pay them back and the you walking in a towel" he couldn't help but grin at the last part.

She shot hm a small glare. "And?" She pressed.

"I am not apologizing for pissing on the jerk's foot."

The brunette female refrained from speaking, dropping the conversation because she knew as well as everyone in the school that Kiba was stubborn and he wasn't going to give in to her.

"Now if you'll excuse me, I have to go home. My mother must be… worried" somehow that didn't sound right in his mouth. Did his mother ever worry? He wondered.

"Mhmm, see yeah" Rei watched him walk out, her eyes dropping. She was once again alone but it couldn't necessarily be helped. As much as she hated to admit it, knowing who it had been the entire time, she missed her small furry friend.

_Scratch Scratch_

Her brow rose and made her way over to the door. She was oddly surprised to see the kitten there again, glaring up at her.

Kiba didn't say a thing and merely walked on in. What just happened? He had been his usual self and as soon as he walked out he reverted back to the miserable cat.

Rei wouldn't admit it out loud but she was glad even as she picked up the clothes from the hallway. She had her companion, however… this time she would be more careful.

**I had to re-write this chapter twice and even now I'm not to pleased with the overall outcome.**


End file.
